The embodiments described herein generally relate to pressurized fluid-powered actuators and, more particularly, to methods and/or mechanisms for environmentally sealing an actuator prior to actuator activation.
In pressurized fluid-powered, piston driven actuators, fluid from a pressurized fluid source (for example, a pyrotechnic gas generator) is applied to a piston, thereby producing movement of the piston within the housing, and deployment or extension of an attached piston rod from the actuator housing. In this manner, force may be exerted by the piston rod on an actuatable element located exterior of the actuator housing.
In certain actuator designs and applications, it is desirable to seal the actuator housing to prevent entry therein of contaminants and foreign objects prior to activation of the actuator. Such contaminants and foreign objects might prevent or interfere with proper operation of the actuator. Known techniques for sealing the actuator are structurally disadvantageous in certain applications and may also incur an undesirable or unacceptable level of additional cost, due to the addition of numerous seal-related components, for example.
Thus, an ongoing need exists for improved methods and/or mechanisms for sealing an actuator housing prior to activation of the actuator.